Lysandre (anime)
Lysandre is a character appearing in the X & Y series. Appearance Lysandre is a pale man, with blue eyes and with pointed red hair and beard. Lysandre wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his middle finger on his left arm. Biography Mega Evolution Special When Alain was searching for more Mega Stones in a ruin, Lysandre, who took the Ampharosite from the ruin, approached Alain and offered a place by his side, including a Charizardite and a Mega Stone for Alain. Alain battled Lysandre, using his Charmeleon against Lysandre's Pyroar. Since he believed Lysandre's words "to achieve greatness, one must become the strongest", Alain accepted Lysandre's proposal.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I Lysandre later appeared in person, in Hoenn, when his Pyroar interrupted the battle between Alain's Charizard and Steven's Metagross. He apologized to Steven Stone for interrupting the battle and said to Alain that Steven is the champion fron the Hoenn region. He then introduced himself to Steven and said that he is Alain's boss. Seeing Steven had a part of the ancient slab, Lysandre showed his part of the slab and they managed to activate a portal, reaching up to the a temple in the sky. There, they saw a giant crystal, a megalith. Lysandre had his scientists analyze the megalith, but a Rayquaza appeared, Mega Evolved and started attacking, causing the megalith to vanish.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II For the next task, Lysandre asked Alain to accompany Steven and go to Rustboro City, for close to that city there are reports of the megalith. After Alain and Steven battled Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre (who were defeated by Mega Rayquaza), Lysandre sent his team to retrieve the megalith, which was taken to Kalos, into his laboratory. However, Alain also asked Lysandre to give him a chance to train, to become the strongest. Lysandre accepted and took Alain to Kalos, where he trained long and hard.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Just when Mairin and Steven came to Kalos to find Alain, Alain went under hardcore training and Lysandre offered up a match of ten Mega Evolution trainers, but let knew if Alain was defeated even in one battle, Alain would have to give the Key Stone and Mega Stone. Lysandre saw Mairin and Steven had come to the laboratory and greeted them, allowing Mairin to watch Alain's battle, while he discussed the matters with Steven, about the megalith. Steven was concerned about the megalith, but Lysandre assured it was kept safe, so Groudon, Kyogre or Rayquaza cannot reach it. As Alain defeated the ninth challenger, Lysandre sent Malva in to fight, who had an interest in Alain. After an intense battle, Alain defeated Malva, earning respect from Lysandre, but heard some shocking news from his laboratory. Lysandre came to the Pokémon Center and saw Mairin's Chespie got affected by some strange light and promised to Mairin they will find a means to cure Chespie. Malva, however, smiled, for she sees Lysandre's real motive for having Alain by his side.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XY & Z Lysandre is seen watching every move Team Flare is making and discussing matters with the head scientist, Xerosic. He also seemed to be really interested in Squishy and Z-2 as he looked through their data and also wants his team to capture both of them.XY094XY103 Pokémon On hand Trivia Lysandre, like Giovanni, is the boss of the organization that actually owns a Pokémon; all the other ones only controlled Pokémon and have never shown to he caught one. References Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Team Flare Category:Antagonists